Imperios de Papel
by xquency
Summary: Luego del fiasco en el Cotillón, Uma se ve obligada a regresar a la Isla. No mucho después, las noticias de que ella y su tripulación han sido elegidos para ir a Auradon vuelan de oreja a oreja. Pero ser bienvenida al hogar de los buenos sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. [Harry x Uma, Bal, Jaylos, Devie]


Summary: Luego del fiasco en el Cotillón, Uma se ve obligada a regresar a la Isla. No mucho después, las noticias de que ella y su tripulación han sido elegidos para ir a Auradon vuelan de oreja a oreja. Pero ser bienvenida al hogar de los buenos sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Prólogo

Prefería los quehaceres de mesera que tener que encargarse de la cocina, sobretodo en un día tan atareado como los lunes a mediodía —¿o era martes?—, pero eran sus obligaciones y se había resignado a eso desde una temprana edad. Ser hija de alguien como Úrsula no daba paso para muchas elecciones en su vida, y al menos podía dormir en un duro colchón en la parte superior de Chips Shoppe.

Lo importante era que estando en la cocina podía prepararle un almuerzo comestible a su primer oficial, y no es que desmeritara el trabajo de Cook, pero la pelirroja mujer no era tan cuidadosa y aseada como ella podía serlo al hacer mejillones en salsa y unas papas fritas con concha. Además de un buen caldo de papa y calamar.

Giró a medias su rostro, pudiendo observar el mohín en los labios del hijo de Hook, sus ojos azules brillando hacia ella. Desvió la mirada, resoplando frente a la cacerola. —¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—Dijiste que nadaríamos hoy...

—Jamás dije algo como eso, es lunes y tengo turno completo —negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a pelar las papas para la sopa—. Deberías hacerte útil y poner a los demás a limpiar el barco, no puede ser que si no estoy ustedes no hacen nada.

Harry tamborileó sus dedos contra la madera, su mohín haciéndose aún más grande. No le molestaba tener a su capitana despotricando contra su persona, sabía que aquello era liberador para ella y a su vez, prefería eso a tenerla en silencio.

Como aquella noche fatídica del Cotillón, cuando Uma regresó, sus antiguos tentáculos devuelta a sus torneadas piernas color chocolate trás pasar la barrera, su vestido hecho añicos y su cabello antiguamente en un pulcro moño cayendo en trenzas desordenadas por su empapada espalda.

La había visto llorar, maldecir y lanzarse de rodillas a la arena hasta volver a sus brazos, dejándose acobijar en lo que sería un secreto para ambos.

Eso le había demostrado que Uma era humana, y que como él también sentía dolor y tristeza.

(Aunque no le mencionaría su descubrimiento. Apreciaba su vida, a medias.)

—A ver, come antes de que mamá deje sus novelas y se de cuenta de que estás aquí —bufó la morena, lanzando la bandeja hacia él sin importarle que la sopa se derramara un poco—. Te ves mal.

Sus ojeras prominentes y su piel pálida lo demostraban, al menos. —No dormí bien, capitana —masculina entre tapujos de comida, tragando cuando aquellos ojos oscuros lo obligaron a continuar en un simple semblante—. Estaba ocupado esquivando las botellas vacías de mi padre.

James Hook solía tener aquellas rabietas perdido en el ron, gritando y lanzando objetos a quien tuviese en frente. Y con Harriet en su propio barco y CJ pérdida en quien sabe dónde, dejaban a Harry siendo el único objetivo de sus golpes. Uma conocía esa historia a la perfección, habiendolas presenciado incontables veces ya.

—Quédate en el barco hoy si es necesario —fue lo único que dijo, pero ambos sabían que tras esas palabras existía su preocupación por su bienestar.

Una vez Harry partió a cumplir sus órdenes, le dio lugar a poder meditar en silencio mientras dejaba los pescados freir.

Necesitaba aquellos ratos de silencio, así fuese terriblemente solitario. Aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar entre sus dedos el pergamino, una carta real que había mantenido secreta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

«El Rey Ben se complace en invitarle con una plaza para asistir a Auradon High...»

Suspiró, acariciando el papel con su pulgar, una nube de pensamientos confusos rondando por su cabeza. Su orgullo quería jugarle en contra, hacerla negarse a aceptar, pero muy dentro de ella donde solía estar su niñez interior, se albergaba cierto atisbo de esperanza innegable de poder empezar una nueva vida.

Comparó su situación con Dizzy Tremaine, quien había partido unas tres semanas antes hacia Auradon. Tenían más en común de lo que parecía, siendo dos féminas obligadas a trabajar por su familia. Una de ellas había logrado escapar, la otra seguía dudándolo.

Pero de algo estaba muy segura Uma y era de que sin Harry y su tripulación ella no iría a ningún lado. Sobre su cadáver.

Era un jueves por la tarde cuando una limusina negra y brillante aparcó cerca de Chips Shoppe. De hecho, Uma no lo habría notado de no ser por el par de guardias que se habían adentrado a su restaurante. Aquellos monigotes bien vestidos la llenaban de muy malos recuerdos, de ese día en que cuatro hijos de villanos se fueron de esa mugrosa Isla rumbo a Auradon.

Traían en sus manos varios rollos de pergaminos, que fueron entregando bajo sus narices. Y por alguna razón, estaba demasiado anonadada como para siquiera reaccionar y tratar de echarlos del lugar.

Gil, Gonzo, Bonnie, Jonas, Desiree, Claudine Frollo, Hadie, todo VK que estaba en su zona había recibido el dichoso pergamino, estupefactos de solo leer el grabado en el papel.

Casi toda su tripulación, excepto Harry.

—Debe haber un error —balbuceó Gil, inmerso en el estupor inocente que era incapaz de ver a sus dos mejores amigos, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus hombros podían rozarse fácilmente—. ¿Puede buscar otra vez? ¿Harry Hook?

—No hay un Harry Hook en la lista —cortó el guardia, su postura firme y amenazante, aunque no para Uma—. Las limusinas pasarán por ustedes el sábado a las 10 de la mañana, sus posesiones...

—Espera —habló Uma, arrancando su delantal sin nada de cuidado hasta poder avanzar hacia el Guardia que había estado hablando, su entrecejo fruncido en visible disconformidad—. Hay algo que necesito aclarar, y es que nadie de mi tripulación pondrá un pie en sus condenadas limusinas si Harry Hook no recibe su carta, ¿Entendido?

Sabía que a su gente la amenaza de no ir a Auradon no les afectaría. Ella había formado a su grupo de piratas no con miedo, sino alrededor del respeto, uno mutuo que alcanzaba hasta a Harry. Y Gonzo y Jonas podían bromear con que era un desquiciado, pero el respeto silencioso seguía ahí, uniendoles hasta donde la marea lo permitiera.

Y por Davy Jones, nadie se iría sin el primer oficial.

—Se le notificará al Rey Ben sobre su respuesta.

Ella lo entendía aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Harry representaba todo lo que Auradon temía en el hijo de un villano. Era un chico destruído en todos los aspectos, hasta el punto en que su agresividad y sus turbulencias emocionales llegaban a ser preocupantes. Por supuesto, no para ella. Uma era capaz de controlar eso y más, siendo la cadena moral de Harry Hook.

—Lamento esto —gruñó Harry, su saco colgando lejos de la cama junto a su sombrero, únicamente en su raida camiseta gris—. No me sorprende que no me quieran allá. Harry Hook es demasiado para ellos.

—Cállate —rodó los ojos, su botín golpeando el orillo de madera de la cama hasta inclinarse hacia el chico—. No lo lamentes, no me iré sin ti —Harry permanecía en silencio, sus ojos perdidos en el torso de la fémina. Esta, sujetó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

—Uma —recitó el pirata como si fuese un rezo sagrado.

Ella asintió, relamiéndose los labios. —¿Quién soy?

—Capitana...

—¿Y tú, quién eres?

—Tu primer oficial.

Asintió, su mano contraria aferrándose a los cabellos oscuros de Harry. —Eres mi primer oficial, y las capitanas no dejamos a nuestros primeros oficiales atrás, ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió como un cachorro deseoso por satisfacer a su amo. Y Uma estaba más que satisfecha, sonriendo al acariciar su rostro por última vez.

—Descansa, Harry.

Quizás, Harry no dormiría, y se quedaría sumido en sus pensamientos sentado en el borde de la cama, tal vez pensando en como aterrorizar a la gente al día siguiente y robar algunas cosas. No era de su incumbencia, mientras no fuesen pensamientos negativos hacia él.

Dejó el camarote del primer oficial, encontrándose a Desiree y Jonás, aquel revoltoso para de hermanos, peleando por una almohada sucia que quizás habían robado por ahí.

Cuando el mayor de ellos, Jonas, se dio cuenta de su presencia, sonrió con respeto, o al menos haciendo una mueca lo más cercana a una sonrisa.

—Noches, capitana. ¿Va a dormir aquí hoy?

Algunas noches las pasaba en su barco, noches en que no tenía que trabajar y tampoco deseaba aguantarse a Úrsula gritándole y lanzando sus tentáculos contra sus piernas por cualquier tontería. Esa era una de esas noches.

—Eso creo. Duerman bien.

Desiree enarcó una ceja, más no comentó nada. Probablemente era por su apariencia distraída, y es que Uma no podía pensar en algo que no fuera Auradon y los estúpidos Guardias.

Así, Uma se dirigió al camarote principal para dormir, y soñó con Auradon, cartas, princesas de cabellos púrpuras y su fiel primer oficial.

Una semana después, en un sábado por la mañana, fue la siguiente vez que al menos cuatro limusinas aparcaron en la Isla de los pedidos.

Uma tarareó uno de esos cánticos de piratas alcohólicos, aquellos que contaban historias ridículas pero divertidas que Harry y ella escuchaban escondidos en el barco de James Hook. Historias y canciones indecentes que un par de niños no debían escuchar, irónico teniendo en cuenta las horribles vivencias que tenían a tan solo nueve años de edad.

Estaba tan distraída recogiendo la bandejas sucias, que se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Bonnie llegó a sus oídos. La pelirroja no tenía la voz más agradable del mundo.

—¡Uma, son los guardias otra vez!

Giró su rostro bruscamente, quitándose el delantal hasta encaminarse a zancadas fuera de Chips Shoppe.

Y tal como Bonnie lo dijo, a tempranas horas de la mañana estaban las brillantes limusinas negras, abriendo sus puertas hacia los hijos de villanos que habían recibido una carta

Pero Uma estaba dispuesta a pelear con dientes y uñas con tal de no irse sin su primer oficial.

Aunque no fue necesario, porque el mismo hombre de cabello rubio rojizo estaba frente a ella, tendiendole una carta.

—Espero que ahora sí este conforme, señorita Uma de la Isla —aquel tono sonaba burlón, aunque la expresión del hombre no lo traicionara, inmóvil como una piedra.

Arrancó el pergamino de sus manos, sus ojos fijos en el hombre de forma desdeñosa mientras desenrrollaba el papel. Una vez pudo ojeador, vio que era una carta.

Para Harry.

Sonrió, una mueca ladina característica en ella que no dejó sus labios mientras se dignaba a mirar al guardia. —Buen trabajo, hombre. Eres útil después de todo.

Giró sobre sus talones, ignorando los gritos de uno de los guardias, algo sobre sus pertenencias y esas cosas. No es como si ella tuviese muchas, pero eso no importaba. Caminó hacia Harry, tendiendole el papel con su sonrisa inmóvil.

Percibió la postura relajandose, sabía que Harry estaba tenso por la amenaza de quedarse solo. Aunque dijera que quería lo mejor para ella, Uma lo conocía más que a la palma de su mano, y por eso sabía que el pirata preferiría arrancarse el brazo y tragarselo antes que verla partir de su lado. Era una extraña dependencia, pero ella no se quejaría.

—Iremos a Auradon... —salió de los labios de Harry, un susurro en una respiración algo cortada.

—Iremos a Auradon —repitió la capitana, sin brillo de maldad en sus ojos, solo el viejo rastro de su ya perdida inocencia que al parecer se negaba a dejarla del todo.

Podía recordarlo a medias.

Mal y ella sonriendo, acostadas una al lado de la otra, hablando sobre lo que harían una vez estuvieran en Auradon.

Harry y ella compartiendo una hamaca en la cubierta del barco a la luz de la luna, escuchando los ronquidos de Gil, juntos a la tierna edad de catorce años, preguntándose cómo sería Auradon y Neverland.

Acarició su cabello, arrebatándole su atención para dirigirla a un emocionado Gil, y al resto de su tripulación.

No quería ir a Auradon de esa forma, como la chica que había secuestrado al Rey, que lo había hechizado y había intentado hacer un golpe de Estado contra la corona.

Pero... Su gente se merecía eso y más. No la falta de comida, de medicinas y los abusos de sus padres. Uma había soñado con ese día, y aunque le retorciera el orgullo, una parte de ella estaba conforme.


End file.
